<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rina's Choice of Show by DiasPenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450004">Rina's Choice of Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin'>DiasPenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Talent Shows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rina brings Yu to the amusement park. There's something she wants Yu to experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takasaki Yuu/Tennouji Rina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rina's Choice of Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyKurosawa18/gifts">RubyKurosawa18</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Past towering gates and a ticket stall were crowds of people holding maps and planning out their day. The air was alive and buzzing with energy, with kids running around ready to have some fun. There were long lines and overpriced food at every corner. In the distance, Yu could spot a massive roller coaster towering over the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rina-chan, it's crowded."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is crowded."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a little scared, Yu-san."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just hold my hand and we'll be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yu had been to the nearby amusement park many times, but this was her first time going with Rina. The small pink girl had invited Yu on a date, clearly with something in mind. Yu loved walking between the rides and the shows they had, but she wasn't sure why Rina wanted to come here. They grabbed a map, and Rina scanned it with laser focus. She spent less than a minute before taking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina pulled on Yu's sleeve, leading them through the parkway. It was pretty hot, and even with their caps on Yu could feel the sweat building up. It couldn't hurt to start the day off with something sweet, right? Stopping at a stall, Yu took a pink popsicle for herself. She held it up to Rina's hair, laughing at how similar the color was. Rina was not amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop messing around, Yu-san!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Rina, at least grab a popsicle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to go! The next one is at 8:30!" She yelled. Grabbing her friend, Rina power walked until they were in the center of the park. There was a big blue building with all sorts of decorations, with loud monster mascots and a sign pointing to some show. Apparently, this was the reason Rina wanted to come, as she gladly jumped in the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed this show was popular, as there was a solid hour 40-minute wait to get in. Yu was able to finish her popsicle, teasing Rina for not getting one herself. Rina had plenty of time to actually leave the line and come back, but both girls felt nervous doing so. After ages of trying to cool down and reading Twitter, they reached the front of the line and were let inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a theatre, with rows and rows of red cushion chairs. On it there was a massive screen, and no sooner than Yu was seated did the lights dim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything went quiet. On-screen, a light slowly made its way around an audience of unfamiliar monsters. They all looked pretty wacky to Yu, but she enjoyed the unique designs. Soon the light discovered a stage of sorts, the kind you would see in a school gymnasium. It circled round and round the edge of the stage, slowly making its way to the center with each iteration until finally, it landed on a single black microphone. The mic looked like one Yu and the girls would use, set up for a human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A furry blue monster whose body was almost entirely just its mouth walked onto the stage. Clearly some sort of announcer. He took a deep breath, and accidentally pulled the microphone into its giant mouth. The monster crowd began to giggle, as did the real audience. The giant mouth began to choke, wheezing pathetically. In response, two bulky meathead monsters walked up to the stage. In tandem, the pair smash their impressive arms onto the blue monster's head, releasing the mic and causing the real audience to burst into laughter. It was now that Yu realized the majority of the audience were kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The show was about a monster talent show. One monster had all twelve arms come off as it tried to do the monkey bars. One particularly speedy monster ran so fast, it electrocuted itself. Each monster made use of its various extra arms, legs, and other body parts to try and impress the audience, each ending in failure. It was directed at the kids, but Yu enjoyed it all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they exited the theater, Yu had to ask the question at the forefront of her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you want to watch that show so badly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina squeezed Yu's hand. It wasn't like Yu was judging her answer. After all, Yu enjoyed the show as well. This sort of mindless fun was something she could see anyone getting into, minus the most snobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you have fun, Yu-san?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, Rina-chan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad. I had fun too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yu waited a little longer, her eyes drifting around the park. There was popcorn nearby, but Yu felt she couldn't drop this just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's one of my favorite childhood memories," Rina admitted. "This show comes and goes a lot, usually with a few changes. I used to go every year with my parents, but I haven't gone recently."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow. So this show is pretty popular then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is! Lots of people recommend it all the time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's so cool. Seeing something you enjoyed as a kid hold up is such a good feeling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is!" Rina's face had no emotion, but Yu got the sense she was really happy. "I remembered the show, and checked to see it was still running! I thought, I wanted other people to see this show because it's so good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yu smiled. She was glad Rina trusted her with this precious memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long does it run?” she asked. “We should show the rest of the club!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina laughed. “Kasumi will complain, but I bet she would love it the most. Ai would enjoy it as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be a club trip! Inspired by Rina-chan!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love the shows at these amusement parks, as I'm not much of a roller-coaster guy. I'd like to think Rina is too. The idea for the show comes from a monster's inc one I saw, but that was very different. Thanks Xenon and LisbonFragment for beta reading this!</p><p>This was a debt fic, as I had lost a bet. Feel free to check out the rest of the collection.</p><p>Also check out the server!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X">https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>